Collaborative research will be conducted in several different areas of vision research: biochemical and morphological studies of retinal photoreceptors and pigment epithelium; anatomic and neurophysiologic studies of normal and amblyopic primate visual system; anatomic and neurophysiologic studies of normal and experimentally altered development of the visual system; studies of color coding mechanisms of monkey ganglion cells, inhibitory pathways in the cat lateral geniculate nucleus rod and cone interactions of cat retinal ganglion cells; infectious diseases of the cornea and conjuctiva; ocular superoxide dismutase; and diabetic retinopathy.